


Spread the Love

by TheDelta42



Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette is trapped in a toxic relationship, while her friends are forced to watch as Ethan slowly destroys her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003
Kudos: 22





	Spread the Love

**_ Spread the love _ **

Adrien tried not to break the pencil he was hold as he watched Ethan roam his hands over Marinette, despite how uncomfortable she looked. Kagami glared at Ethan, right when his hand decided to disappear up Marinette’s skirt.

In the blink of an eye, Adrien’s pencil snapped, Marinette was on the other side of the room and Ethan had a red handprint on his face.

“What did you do that for?!” Yelled Ethan, storming up to Marinette.

“Because you started touching her without her consent or comfort.” Shouted Alya, as she got between Marinette and Ethan, “I don’t get what your problem is, first you make her change how she looks, then you change how she dresses and then who she hangs out with and now you’re trying to force her to do something she obviously doesn’t want to do.”

Ethan sneered down at Alya.

“Stay out of this you stupid little, nig-” Ethan suddenly received a book to the back of his head. As he turned around to see who threw it, Adrien punched him in the face. As soon as punches were being thrown, the situation fell into chaos.

A high-pitched shrieking sound cut through the air, making everyone cover their ears. As soon as the fighting stopped, the teachers quickly rushed in and collected Marinette, Adrien and Ethan. Three other members of staff, including Marinette’s older brother, Michael, were left to watch the rest of the students.

While all this was happening, Juleka was doing her best to keep Rose calm.

“He said he loved her, why did he do that?” Cried Rose, as Juleka held on to her.

Quarter of an hour later Michael was called into the office and told to take a distraught Marinette home. Kagami thought that she saw a vein on his temple pulsing.

A purple butterfly outline appeared over Rose’s face.

“WHY CAN’T PEOPLE JUST LOVE EACH OTHER?!” Screamed Rose, as darkness enveloped her frame.

Immediately, people started running, as the darkness covering Rose faded away. Rose resembled the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, with the exception of holding what looked like a torch instead of a staff.

“Spread the love!” Cried Heart Queen **_(I’m not good with Akuma names, okay)_** , shining her torch on a few members of her class.

The effect was instantaneous, the couples of the class were on each other in seconds, in a seemingly permanent lip-lock with each other. Juleka was surprisingly unsurprised when Nino and Alya vanished into a cupboard after a few seconds.

Heart Queen continued shining her torch on everyone she could find, when Ladybug crashed through the roof, accompanied by a Hero they’d never seen before.

“Ladybug!” Gushed Heart Queen, before throwing a book at the Heroine, knocking her over, “Spread the love!”

The new hero was caught in the blast alongside Ladybug. When the light dimmed, Ladybug and the other Hero stood there staring at each other.

“Are you alright, little one?” Asked the new Hero, his voice a deep baritone, obviously going through a filter of some sort.

“I’m fine, Timber Wolf.” Replied Ladybug, taking an offered hand to help her up.

Heart Queen screamed in frustration, before shining her torch on the two again, flicking the light between on and off.

“Why won’t you love each other?!” Screamed Heart Queen, getting a laugh from Timber Wolf.

“We already do,” Replied Timber Wolf, just as Chat Noir arrived on the scene, “we’re family.”

“What?!” Snapped Heart Queen, gritting her teeth.

“You tried to make me fall in love, with my sister.” Growled Timber Wolf, drawing a claymore out of one of his overcoat’s pockets.

Chat took the opportunity to land behind Heart Queen, who just vanished into thin air.

“W-wait, where’s she gone?” Gasped Chat, as Ladybug drew level with him.

Ladybug didn’t say a word, only throwing her arms around him. Chat was frozen, one, because his Lady was hugging him, two, because her terrifying older brother was glaring at him, and three, Ladybug was crying.

“What happened?” Asked Chat, looking around.

“She’s going through a rough time at the moment, she needs her emotional support animal.” Responded Timber Wolf, his yellow eyes scanning around the room, “Both Miraculouses are here, so she can’t have gone far.”

There was a quick pop, swiftly followed by, “Spread the love!” and Ladybug and Chat Noir was hit with one of the rays from the torch.

The light died down, with Ladybug and Chat Noir remaining as they were before the light hit them.

Heart Queen screamed in frustration and threw her torch at the pair, accidentally breaking the object for them. Ladybug quickly caught the Akuma and purified it, before summoning a lucky charm and casting the Cure.

“Pound it.” Said Ladybug and Chat Noir in unison.

“Interesting power.” Muttered Timber Wolf, before turning to Ladybug, “Little one, I don’t suppose you remember why I was with you.”

Ladybug froze and her shoulders slumped, “No, I didn’t forget.”

“Little one, you need rest, recuperation, time to heal.” Said Timber Wolf, his arms folding, “One way or another, you are going to bed and going to sleep until at least tomorrow morning.”

Ladybug gave a small nod, her gaze fixed on the floor, before Timber Wolf gently guided her out of the room.

Chat went to a cupboard to transform back into Adrien and ran into Kagami just as he changed back.

“I think we both know who Ladybug is now.” Said Kagami, her arms folded.

“Yeah.” Said Adrien, looking down, “I was asked to leave the room before they got Marinette to talk about what Ethan had done, but I know it was enough for them to send her home and contact the police.”

Kagami was silent, before she looked up.

“So, how are we going to broach the attraction issues we have towards her?” Asked Kagami, making Adrien frown.

“I don’t know.” Replied Adrien.


End file.
